Plants Vs. Zombies: Scorched Earth
"Again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. You feel like this game might never end. You feel like you've done this for millions and millions of years. That is, because, you have. And you're getting sick of it all. Every day, every night, you've been digging, plowing, and planting, waiting for an end to the madness, waiting for the ending that you so deserves. Yet it never comes. But tonight, something is different. Something is wrong. You must find your way out of this nightmare before it consumes you, once and for all." Plants Vs. Zombies: Scorched Earth is a tale of guilt, madness, terror, and flames. It is a tower defense game, much like the Plants Vs. Zombies you know and love, but with a dark, insidious twist. Featuring original edits based off Plants Vs. Zombies 2, Plants Vs. Zombies: Scorched Earth will feature new plants, new zombies, new locations, and never-before-seen original mechanics. As soon as I finish making them, at least. Story It has been eons since you first picked up your shovel, and started planting seeds to defend against the undead, and it has since then become a routine, a chore, and you feel neither fear of the zombies, or joy at their defeat, in fact, you no longer feel anything at all. You've been planting on since then, and the monotony has become overwhelming. You've almost attempted kill yourself hundreds of time, but every time, the urge to live pulls you back from the brink, and you are once again forced to endure this meaningless existence. But tonight, something is very wrong. You don't know when it began, but tonight, you noticed that things were not as they were. The night has gone on for far longer than it should have, your house, your safe-haven and jail warps and twists at the corner of your eyes, and you look back at it to see the charred and dilapidated remains of what was once your home, your mind boggles as you inspect the damage, and realizes that it had been like that for a very, very long time. How had you not noticed that? Has your home always been like that? But then something else caught your attention. Something terrible. A putrid smell fills your nostrils, laughter echoes across the lawn. You turn back to look at the street, and caught the glimpse of something moving towards you in the dark. A hazy, shambling form. It was dark, and shadowy, unlike the brightly colored corpses that so often roamed your lawn. You looked at it, and it looked back at you. And for the first time in eons, you feel it. Fear. Self-preservation kicks in, and you retrieve them. Your precious plant seeds. Your trusty shovel. This is it. This is the end. This is the final test. Currency Plants? Zombies? Mechanics Sanity Throughout the game, there will be a bar to the lower left corner of the screen, there will be a purple bar, indicating your sanity. Sanity will be one of the key feature of the first world in the game. At the start of the level, the sanity bar will be full, and bright purple. When you start to lose your sanity, your sanity bar will become darker. When your sanity bar is entirely black, then, unfortunately, you have lost. There are a plethora of ways that you can lose your sanity, many of which are unfortunately unpreventable. These includes the following: Losing your plants: Losing one of your plant (especially defensive plants) occasionally reduces a tiny sliver of your sanity, not enough to make much of a difference in regular levels, but a huge concern in longer levels in the game. This can be prevented by purchasing the "Indifference" item. Picking up too much Retribution: '''If you pick up too much Retribution, (over 6000) then your sanity will deplete rapidly. This can be prevented by simply not picking up additional Retribution, though the player would have to wait for the abandoned Retribution to de-spawn, as to not accidentally trigger a game over. '''Having too many zombies build up: '''If the player is not able to dispatch zombies quickly enough, then the increasing amount of zombies on-screen can trigger dips in the Sanity bar. '''Planting too quickly: If a player plants too quickly, then the Sanity bar will begin to decrease until the player's actions have slowed down to an acceptable rate, Activation of Madness: '''By using Madness, the player can skip a portion of the level, at the cost of a significant amount of sanity (about a fifth). '''Insanity-induced Hallucinations: '''See below, Effects of sanity deprivation. '''Time: '''Unfortunately, the player's sanity, even if left alone, with very slowly decrease in tiny amounts. This will only halt when there is no zombies on-screen at the time. Fortunately, there are also ways to restore your sanity, or at least, keep it at reasonable levels. '''Clearing a horde: Dispatching a horde of zombies will greatly restore your sanity. Taking Pills: Pills are items that can be purchased to be used in a level, though the price of 40 Egress might be a bit too high for some players, Pills automatically 50% of the sanity bar, and reinforces it for several minutes, being highly useful in later levels of the game. Effects of sanity deprivation As your Sanity bar gets lower, the visuals of the game will begin to alter, increasing the difficulty of the game. These changes are at follows. 100%-31% Sane: The game proceeds as normal with no visual differences. 30%-21% Sane: The game progressively begins to have a red hue. The player begins to hallucinate "Illusions", which are blurrier versions of the regular zombies. These "Illusions" serves no purpose, other than be distracting for the player. As sanity continues to decrease, the Illusions becomes clearer, until at 55% where they will become indistinguishable from regular zombies, aside from the fact that all projectiles pass through them harmlessly, and the fact that it's unable to hurt any of your plants. As the effects become more intense, the sanity bar will drop even faster. '''20%-10% Sane: '''The game becomes progressively darker and glitchier. The player's seed cards fades to blank, and the game starts glitching. Light static appears on the screen. The player is forced to rely on memory to pick out and select plants, as each cards are now indistinguishable from each other. "Illusions" will appear extremely often, with every third zombie being a fake. Audio corrupts heavily, and sounds that doesn't correlate with what's on-screen can be heard, gaining in frequency as sanity decreases. '''9%-1% Sane: '''The game becomes almost unplayable, as the game rapidly degenerates into a white void, and most details of the zombies and plants are washed out. Audio is non-existent at this point, consisting of heavily garbled static. Large amounts of "Illusions" starts to appear, sometimes outnumbering the real zombies. '''0% Sane: '''Everything in the game is white. The player's game ends almost immediately. If the player was able to achieve 0% sanity within 2 minutes, they will unlock the "Driven to madness" achievement. There is a rare chance of a hidden message would appear after the player reaches 0% sanity, though what this message is is as of yet unknown. Worlds Like the previous game, Plants Vs. Zombies 2, there is a level selection system where the player can select multiple worlds to play through. There are 5 worlds in the game in total, each with a different major mechanic, and each with it's host of unique zombies, and plants. Madness This is the first world of Plants Vs. Zombies 2, and consists of 10 levels, 6 zombies, and 8 plants. The major mechanic of Madness is the Sanity bar. This is the world where the Notes can be found. The layout of Madness is the familiar modern day suburb house from Plants Vs. Zombies 1 and Plants Vs. Zombies 2, but It's in a state of constant night time, and the actual house itself is charred black. The signage around the house has been blacked out, and white eyes stare back at every corner of the neighborhood. Category:Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Horror